


Seeing blind

by OldButGold28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: After Monaco GP 2017, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, they fail, they try to hurt each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldButGold28/pseuds/OldButGold28
Summary: “What was I supposed to do, then? Stop the car and give you back your position? It doesn’t work that way, Räikkönen,” he spat his surname like it was a swear word, trying to get under his skin, “or you’re forgetting how this world works with your old age?”





	Seeing blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodThingsHappenSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodThingsHappenSometimes/gifts).



> I wrote this in two hours - maybe three - with the full intention to make a friend feel better.  
> She loves angry Simi sex (who doesn't, tbh) and I indulged her, and myself, by writing shameless smut set two years ago, because yes. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it half as much as we enjoyed talking about this afterwards! 
> 
> For you <3

Kimi was downright pissed.

He always liked Monaco - a fast race, where you need to rely mostly on strategy and total speed during qualifying. It’s a nerve-wrecking track. Enduring more than 70 laps with close to none possibilities to overtake is a tough task, such as trusting your team to make the right choices about tyres and pit-stops.

On the whole, it’s tiring. Tiring and awesome, in Kimi’s opinion.

So, when after nine years he finally stepped up on the higher position of the starting grid, he felt fucking elated. Proper excited, really, like he hadn’t felt in years.

He gave it all - he pushed himself past his boundaries, he sweated a tad too much under his helmet, gripping his steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white - and he never gave up. He had every right to be there on the top, for once.

Race day couldn’t come fast enough - Kimi went to sleep at midnight sharp the night before, lulling himself in the conviction that the night would have passed faster. It was an illusion. He tossed and turned, feeling giddy like a fucking school boy, and scared like one, too.

He wanted to get up, put on his red overalls, his gloves and his helmet and push as hard as he could. Right then and there.

But he had to wait. So he waited.

When the day finally came, Kimi took all the time to concentrate, preparing himself to manage his advantage on Sebastian and Valtteri and not throw it away. He talked with his engineers and mechanics, making sure that they all agreed on the strategy they so thoroughly prepared - everything was set.

Red light. _1…2…3…_

Green.

The adrenaline spiked up and reached Kimi’s toes, making him push on full throttle and jump ahead of everyone. He did a good job - _fucking finally_ , he added in his mind as an afterthought.

Everything was going smoothly - until.

Until they pitted him way before Sebastian, assuring him that he would have taken back his previous position in a few laps. But. Kimi was in no way a beginner, he knew - he fucking knew - that in Monaco you can only play with pits and tyres. And there was no way he could have taken his first position again, especially with Sebastian still out there, gaining seconds.

The team pitted Sebastian some laps later, making him come out ahead of Kimi and definitely stomping on his dream of winning the Monaco GP.

Kimi was so pissed he could barely look at his teammate on the podium.

He always had the feeling that he was just the second driver, the one who oils the mechanism and nothing more, and he had it confirmed there on the spot - they wanted Sebastian to win, and Kimi was (kind of) okay with that.

But this, they had discussed it.

The team told him they were proud of him, that he could have made it, that he had the power and the strength to do it. When in reality they only told him that to make him push the hardest and let Sebastian gain the maximum out of it. So when Sebastian approached him after the race, Kimi wasn’t particularly keen on engaging in a conversation with him.

“Kimi! Wait,” Sebastian panted, trying to walk faster behind him on the pit-lane.

“Go away, Vettel”, Kimi mumbled, shedding his eyes behind his black glasses and not sparing a glance to the blond man behind him.

On his part, Sebastian was taken aback - it was very worrying when Kimi called him by his last name. They knew each other for more than ten years, so last names were the absolute last thing they called each other by.

But Sebastian was a stubborn German, he wasn’t having any of it, “Come on Kimi, you know it wasn’t my fault,” he finally reached him, following Kimi to their motorhomes and trying to grab his arm. Kimi shrugged it off, annoyed.

“I don’t fucking care right now. You won, I lost. End of story”, Kimi tried to shrug, but he was too mad about everything, so he ended up doing some kind of strange shoulder move.

He made a beeline to his motorhome, his mind set on leaving everything outside until he absolutely had to go to his hotel for the night; he opened the tiny door and entered his cramped space, hoping to finally have some quiet time. His hopes were soon swept away by a lanky German, though.

Sebastian, in fact, put half of his leg between the door and the hard plastic wall, “Kimi, please, don’t be mad at me, I haven’t done anything.”

“Sebastian, how can I make myself any clearer? I don’t want to talk to you. Get out,” Kimi tried to shoo him out forcefully, but the German was set on not letting go.

“They made me do it! It wasn’t my f-“, a sudden bang ringed out in the air, Kimi’s hand connected harshly to the wall, just near Sebastian’s head.

“If you say one more fucking time that it wasn’t your fault, I swear to God Sebastian-“, Kimi seethed, his words barely a whisper.

“You knew. You fucking knew how much it meant to me,” he shut his eyes tightly, as if wanting to forget everything, “and yet, you’ve gone and done it”.

Sebastian gaped, but quickly recovered, “What was I supposed to do, then? Stop the car and give you back your position? It doesn’t work that way, Räikkönen,” he spat his surname like it was a swear word, trying to get under his skin, “or you’re forgetting how this world works with your old age?” Sebastian was never one to back down from a fight. Even when he knew perfectly that he was saying utter nonsense.

“If you’re trying to hurt me, try again, Vettel. Now get your stupid smirking mug out of my face,” and Kimi tried again to push him out of his personal space.

But Sebastian was quick to reply, “Make me, then. Wipe the smile off my face, if you’re so good,” he jutted his chin out defiantly.

“You’re such a self inflated idiot. Now please, get out”, Kimi was even more stubborn than his German opponent, who kept going relentlessly.

“I said _make me_ , Kimi,” Sebastian repeated his earlier words forcefully. “Yes, you lost. I won, so what? That’s the way it’s supposed to go, with me on top”, he smirked filthily, fully knowing the effect his words were having on the Finn.

Sebastian looked at Kimi dead in the eyes and raised his eyebrows, “You know you want it, come and get it,” he opened his arms mockingly, aware that he was walking on very thin ice.

“Not this time, no. I’m not your toy to play with then throw away. Get out,” Kimi narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, starting to really lose his temper.

Sebastian scoffed, “It’s not like you to pass on an offer like that,” he chuckled darkly, “a payback on me, isn’t that what you always wanted? Come on, old man, show me what you got,”

Sebastian never once lost eye contact with Kimi, “ _If_ you still got something.”

That was the last straw.

“Go the fuck away, Vettel.” Kimi’s rage hanged heavy between them.

But Sebastian responded in kind. “Oh, if you could see yourself right now, Räikkönen,” it was a dangerous game by that point, “your mouth is telling me to go away, but your eyes are asking me to stay since they landed on me.”

Sebastian let go of the door he was still holding and grabbed Kimi’s overalls, pooled around his hips like after every race; he dragged him forward and crashed his lips together forcefully. The kiss was anything but gently - their teeth clashed, there was too much tongue involved, but Kimi didn’t draw back. If anything, he deepened the kiss, forcing himself on Sebastian as he tended to do most of the times.

Kimi grabbed Sebastian fireproofs and dragged him inside the motorhome, shutting the door behind himself and locking it; he then proceeded to throw the German against it, chest and face to the wall, back to Kimi.

“Why does this seem to always be the only way to shut you up, huh?”, Kimi mumbled in Sebastian’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation. The Finn took hold of his wrists and pinned them behind Sebastian’s back, effectively reducing his movements.

“And why do you always give in, in the end?”, Sebastian challenged.

“Shut the fuck up, Sebastian, I’m done with hearing your voice talking nonsense. From now on I’m gonna make you scream my name and nothing else”, Kimi used his authoritative voice, the one that always made the German weak in the knees.

Sebastian gasped in response, closing his eyes and letting Kimi throw his anger at him momentarily.

“You always have to talk, mmm?”, Kimi continued while tugging the German’s fireproofs down his chest and back, “you can’t shut your mouth for your own good, but now I’m gonna make you”, he said, grabbing forcefully the blond hair in front of him and tugging it backwards.

Sebastian mewled, his cock already growing in his boxers. But the German rarely backed down, so he continued. “Shutting me up’s the only thing you think you can properly do now, isn’t it?”, he looked Kimi dead in the eyes from the position he were in and stated, “I don’t think it’s working.”

Kimi saw red.

A growl escaped his mouth and reached Sebastian’s ears, making him shiver all over again.

The German surely knew how to rile his teammate up, they’ve been doing this for quite some time; but the Finn rarely was this angry. He was practically trembling from rage.

The older man encircled the younger one’s chest with his left arm and proceeded to put his palm flat on the German’s mouth, “I’m not kidding, Sebastian. Don’t play with fire”, Kimi warned him, pressing his palm that tad bit more to make the German whimper.

Fed up by his insolence, Kimi spun Sebastian around, making his back collide harshly with the door he was previously leaning on; the wall trembled slightly, not used to these sudden movements, but Kimi didn’t change position nor did he decide to move to the nearby couch.

They locked eyes for a brief moment. Kimi’s irises, the ones Sebastian always cherished and loved, were now bloodshot; his pale green, so shimmering and deep, was now clouded by a shade of grey, effectively shutting off the light the Finn always radiated.

Sebastian felt incredibly sorry. He couldn’t possibly fathom the terrible outcome of the race for Kimi - he tried to explain as much to the Finn, but he didn’t listen. And when people didn’t listen to him, Sebastian tended to become petulant like an overgrown child, or too defiant and challenging, just as he turned out to be in that moment. He pushed too far, he knew. But he was too far gone then, secretly enjoying how the bulky Finn manhandled him so effortlessly.

The man in question harshly touched Sebastian’s chest, pinching his nipples in retaliation to what he had to endure during the race; but the German moaned, being a sucker for a bit of pain, silently asking for more.

Suddenly the Finn stopped touching Sebastian completely, focusing on undoing the front of his fireproofs and letting it pool around his ankles with his red overalls. Sebastian looked at him up and down, swallowing the lump that always formed in his throat when he looked at the beautiful man in front of him - his cock seemed to agree with him, twitching uncomfortably against the fabric of his suit.

“If you don’t want to shut up, I’ll make you do it,” Kimi stated again, coldly, taking hold of Sebastian’s head and forcing him to kneel right there.

Sebastian should have been surprised, really, but he wasn’t.

He couldn’t count on one hand all the times Kimi reduced him to his knees right there - in the middle of the fucking Ferrari motorhome. Every time was different - they had sweet love making, quickies, hurried blowjobs - but every time was dangerous. And the danger was real with his favorite type of Kimi: the angry one.

He looked up through his lashes and saw a red-cheeked Finn, worked up already but set on finishing what he started. He had a constant frown between his eyebrows - the anger hadn’t left him, then.

Kimi tugged at the German’s head, making him approach his rapidly hardening cock, now freed form the constraints of his underwear, “Come on, put your mouth to better use and suck me.”

As if on command, Sebastian opened his mouth and kitten licked at Kimi’s shiny head, already a bit damp from precome; the German always adored his taste - he became very eager during blowjobs, he was aware. Sebastian took Kimi deeper and hollowed his cheeks to suck him properly, sliding his tongue on the undersides of his dick; he unconsciously maintained his wrists pinned behind his back, as if silently answering to an unspoken order - that’s how in sync they were.

It scared him sometimes.

Kimi kept feeding Sebastian his cock, holding the base with his left hand and pulling at the German’s hair with his right - his eyes were shut tight, his mouth pressed in a thin line and his forehead covered with little beads of sweat. He was a vision.

When he reached the back of Sebastian’s throat, making him almost gag, he withdrew a little, letting the German catch his breath. He then thrusted in again firmly, hearing Sebastian spluttering but never giving up on sucking eagerly.

Kimi kept up an unrelenting pace, moaning once in a while and muttering, “You’re not talking now, are you?”

When he felt his orgasm fast approaching, he stopped. He slid out of Sebastian’s mouth and grabbed his shoulders, making him get up and pushing him against the wall again.

“Was it enough to make you stop whining?”, Kimi hissed behind Sebastian’s ear, scratching his back softly with his fingernails while jerking himself off on the base of the German’s spine. “I should leave you like this. Hard and wet in your pants, and make you go out in front of everyone”, Kimi’s breath was becoming much more laboured, his climax closer and closer.

“Kimi, please-“, Sebastian croaked out, his voice wrecked after the cock shoved in his throat, “d-don’t”.

“You’re lucky I’m not a monster,” the Finn continued, pressing the pad of his index on the German’s left nipple, “yet,” he added, giving a sharp tug at Sebastian’s overalls and boxers and effectively leaving him naked in the middle of the motorhome.

Kimi spun Sebastian around once again - his cock jutted out, hard and leaking, an utter contrast to the debauched expression of its “owner”; Kimi grabbed it, pressing his thumb directly on the slit and eliciting a deep moan for Sebastian.

“Don’t come until I do,” the Finn ordered, sliding his palm up and down and smearing the precome all over his shaft, making the glide easier. While jerking Sebastian off, he pushed three of his fingers inside the German’s mouth, muttering a quiet - suck - while biting on his neck, leaving a trail of deep purple love bites. Sebastian slurped around the digits, wetting them throughly and almost gagging on them. “

You’re way too eager, honestly,” Kimi replied, half amused - half annoyed.

When the Finn deemed his fingers wet enough he reached around Sebastian, spreading his cheeks with some difficulty and circling his hole with two digits; the German jerked forward, almost slumping on Kimi’s chest, but the latter held him upright and continued jacking him off firmly.

Kimi fingered Sebastian in a matter of minutes, not caring about making it pleasurable but just wanting to prepare him and not hurt him too much.

When he considered him ready enough, Kimi spun Sebastian around once again, plastering his face against the wall with his arse sticking out.

“Stay there,” Kimi mumbled, turning around and rummaging through his duffle on the floor nearby. He emerged with an old bottle of lube, the same one he always used for “emergencies”. And this was definitely an emergency.

He uncapped the bottle and, while slowly walking back to Sebastian, he coated his red and angry cock with a good amount of lube. Yes, he was angry. He wanted to punish his wanker of a boyfriend but he couldn’t manage to really hurt him. Unless he asked him to, obviously.

When he reached Sebastian, with the hand still sticky with lube he pushed two fingers inside his gaping hole, making him mewl quietly and exhaling a feeble, “Kimi, Kimi please”.

The Finn smirked, “I told you I would have made you moan my name and my name only”, he thrusted in suddenly, filling Sebastian up to the hilt and making him groan loudly, “now let’s get to the screaming part,” and Kimi resumed the rhythm of the blowjob. Unrelenting.

He grabbed Sebastian’s hair and tugged it towards himself, baring his neck to the open, “You look so filthy like this… What would people think if they saw the great Vettel bent over like this for me-”, he kept thrusting, searching for the sweet spot inside the German.

“Would they still tell me I’m too old to compete with you?” Kimi tugged again at Sebastian’s hair, letting it go immediately after to latch his fingers around the German’s throat, not pressing down, just leaving them there.

“Would they be surprised to know how much of a slut you are for me? Taking it like a good boy”, he punctuated his words with a deeper thrust every time.

Until he hit that spot, “Christ, Kimi- _aah_ ” Sebastian almost screamed, too dizzy and clouded by pleasure to realize he was still in the paddock.

“Shut,” a thrust, “the fuck,” a deeper thrust, directly on his prostate, “up,” Kimi stopped, staying pressed up to Sebastian’s sweet spot with all his shaft.

The German was trembling under him, silently begging Kimi to let him come.

“Now, will you finally be a good boy and let me fill you up?”, Kimi asked rhetorically. Sebastian’s response was just a slightly loud whimper, his hands trying to grab at anything on the spotless wall, in vain.

Kimi was getting closer and closer - he could almost taste his release. He kept going, pressing both of his palms on Sebastian’s hips to keep him in place and doubled his efforts; his thrusts were getting frantic, no rhythm whatsoever, his hands were sweaty and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

But he was deep inside Sebastian, so nothing else mattered.

After a particular hard thrust, when Sebastian moaned and screamed - _deeper_ \- in the midst of his pleasure, Kimi came hard inside his man, feeling the rage slip out of him like oil out of a damaged oil filter.

Completely unaware of the state Sebastian was in, Kimi kept his cock buried inside the German’s arse, wriggling around to get rid of all the drops of come. When Kimi kept going with his tiny movements, suddenly Sebastian cried out, “Fuck, Kimi, _fuck_!”, and came untouched all over the motorhome’s door.

Kimi looked at Sebastian, surprised by the odd way he climaxed - and suddenly started laughing, “What the hell was that”, he spluttered through his giggles, softly stroking Sebastian’s back.

“I don’t fucking know- now get off me, you stink”, Sebastian tried to growl at the Finn, slightly out of breath, while simultaneously hiding an amused and satisfied grin.

Kimi looked into Sebastian’s blue eyes and saw regret and mischievousness - a powerful combination, indeed. Their night was going to be even more memorable, Kimi was sure of that.

But, most importantly, he was sure that no matter the rage or the anger, Sebastian was there for him to challenge him and appease him, always.

They were the Dream Team, after all.


End file.
